


Refuge

by partly



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partly/pseuds/partly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Refuge is where you find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refuge

Noise roared though his head. The bitter taste of ash coated his mouth. The world was a churning smoky nightmare. Something hot and burning bit at his arm. Things hard and sharp jabbed into his side. It was the ground, he realized. He was on the ground. Heat radiated through the smoke. He needed to move, to get away. He rolled to his knees and fought through a wave of nausea. Pain echoed at the edges of his consciousness. He struggled to his feet. A second explosion, hot and deafening, battered him from behind, tossing him to the ground again. He rolled with the blast, fighting not to breathe in the overheated air. Debris clattered to the ground. Pain laced up his arm where a piece of flying metal sliced it open. He pushed himself back to his feet and staggered away from the raging fire.

"Michael." His name echoed though the dimness. Familiar hands, pale under black soot and ash, pulled at him. He stumbled forward, into equally familiar arms.

"I have you." It was Fi's voice, more welcome than the clean, cool air. He leaned into her arms, as they fled from the flames. His head still rang and the pain grew stronger, but he focused on the strength in the slender body that held him. In the steady voice that continued to sooth him. "Just a couple more steps, Michael, and you'll be safe. I have you."

In the end, Michael knew, she always would.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [LJ Comm CaperLand](http://community.livejournal.com/caperland) before it died.


End file.
